Kenna Griffin
“Sit by my side, and let the world slip: we shall ne'er be younger.” ― William Shakespeare, The Taming of the Shrew Kenna Elaine Griffin is the daughter of Kenneth Griffin and his beloved wife Agnes, and has seven older brother named Patrick, Andrew, Columbus, Jacob, Matthew, Callum, and Dylan (whom she is the closest to). Kenna was forced to marry Damon Messiaen by his step-mother and half-brother Eltanin whom she was having an affair with. She and Damon were together enough to have two children, both sons named Pascal (by adoption) and Milo, there marriage came apart when she cheated on his and became pregnant with another man's child, and the death of there son. History The only thing known about Kenna's life prior to the one at the Academy is that she was born very privileged, comes from a good family, and has a title. And she is the only girl out of eight children with seven older brother's. Personality Kenna is a spitfire. She is very ambitious and knows what she wants. Since arriving at Academy, she knew what she wanted and aimed for more out of life. She received it briefly and became Eltanin's official mistress. Though loyal, Kenna can be a bit selfish and occasionally suffer from tunnel vision. However, since her forced marriage, Kenna has become more compassionate and appears to be genuinely happier and more relaxed with herself. Kenna is vibrant, free-spirited, and incredibly impulsive, almost boarding on recklessness. She is also a real firecracker, which makes her simultaneously unpredictable and captivating. Though she might seem to be shallow and vain, she cares dearly about her loved ones, but was not above lying even to them in order to secure her interests. Appearance Kenna is a beautiful young woman with brown eyes and light brown hair that is kept in simple wavy or loose curls. Her sense of fashion is sophisticated, glamorous, and sensual: sheer fabrics and flowing sleeves that usually exposes some skin, along with boho headpieces. She was noted to prefer earthly patterns, and usually accessorizes her outfits with feathers, fur, and beaded belts. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting * Potion Making Individual Powers * Emotion Absorption * Healing * Sleep Manipulation Possessions Relationships ''Kenna Griffin/relationships'' Etymology * Kenna is the feminine form of Kenneth is the anglicized form of both Coinneach and Cináed. This name was borne by the Scottish king Kenneth (Cináed) mac Alpin, who united the Scots and Picts in the 9th century. It was popularized outside of Scotland by Sir Walter Scott, who used it for the hero in his novel The Talisman (1825). ** Coinneach is derived from Gaelic caoin "handsome". It is often Anglicized as Kenneth. ** Cináed means "born of fire" in Gaelic. This was the name of the first king of the Scots and Picts (9th century). It is often Anglicized as Kenneth. * Elaine is from an Old French form of Helen which is the English form of the Greek ‘Ελενη (Helene), probably from Greek ‘ελενη (helene) meaning "torch" or "corposant", or possibly related to σεληνη (selene) meaning "moon". It appears in Arthurian legend; in Thomas Malory's 15th-century compilation Le Morte d'Arthur Elaine was the daughter of Pelleas, the lover of Lancelot, and the mother of Galahad. It was not commonly used as an English given name until after the appearance of Tennyson's Arthurian epic Idylls of the King (1859). * Griffin is a nickname from the mythological beast with body of a lion with head and wings of an eagle. It is ultimately from Greek γρυψ (gryps). It is also considered derived from the given name Gruffudd which is from the Old Welsh name Grippiud, the second element deriving from Welsh udd "lord, prince" but the first element being of uncertain meaning (possibly cryf "strong"). This was a common name among medieval Welsh royalty. Gruffudd (or Gruffydd) ap Llywelyn was an 11th-century Welsh ruler who fought against England. Gallery Wiki.png Trivia * She is associated with 10 (X) which is in reference to the Tarot card Wheel of Fortune. ** She is also associated with the Minor Arcana card the Six of Wands. * Kenna (Lola and Isla) are also associated with the Moirai and Algos, with Kenna being represented by Clotho and Ania. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Halfbloods Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:House of Griffin Category:Holyrood Ladies Category:The Golden Quartette Category:St. Fawaris students Category:Order of the Aurum Aurora members